


something almost like happiness

by astrodust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but not with Larry), AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Famous Harry, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of Death, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Post-Break Up, mentions of serious illness, way too much cheesy 1D reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodust/pseuds/astrodust
Summary: RIGHT NOW ON HIATUSSix years ago Harry Styles left Holmes Chapel and never looked back. When his mother gets sick he must return and face more challanges than he expected.Six years ago the love of his life walked out on Louis Tomlinson. When he returns Louis decides that hating him is the easiest way to deal with heartbreak.However, a shared trauma brings them together and Louis seems to be the only one who could mend Harry's broken heart.OR A tale of rediscovering love; featuring Niall as Harry's best friend, Liam who just wants to make things easy, Zayn who may or may not pretend to be Louis boyfriend and a fuckton of pining.





	something almost like happiness

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer: non beta-d, non britpicked and written by someone whose first language isn't English (moi)
> 
> if you find mistakes please bring it to my attention, also anyone interested in beta-ing would make me jolly as a rancher 
> 
> I don't own the boys, etc- etc- we all heard it before. 
> 
> also, this might seem a mess but I am one so please forgive.
> 
> for updates follow me on tumblr: @byastrodust

They used to be so in love. They had the kind of love that always ended in marriage, a white picket fence house, and billions of children – maybe even a dog. Their love was supposed to last forever, the were meant to build a future together and grow old beside one another. It was the sort of love that only happened in books and on the telly. The one for fairy tales.

Well, the last bit is sorta true, it was nothing more than a fairy tale.

Because it ended in heartbreak and tears. The whole the world turned upside down and life was never the same after. At least for Louis.

Harry went on to become a big fucking superstar, recording albums in fucking Jamaica, touring the fucking world and shooting fucking Gucci commercials. He forgot all about their love, their promises, he forgot all about Louis. Which hurt, like a motherfucker. Worst part of it, Louis couldn’t really blame him.

Let’s be honest, he was never a real catch. He was too short, too pudgy, not quite good at anything – not the way Harry was at least. He was too sarcastic, too sassy, too much to handle. He never has a steady career or any significant talent, so he just stuck to easy, mundane jobs. Like the one he has at the petrol station. It’s not much, it’s not what he envisioned when he was eighteen and it definitely wasn’t superstardom. But it payed the bills and a little extra, so Louis was all set. Not like he could do much better anyway.

So, of course Harry left. He always wanted something different, something more. He hated the tiny town they lived in and he hated his boring job at the library. Louis always used to tell him that he was destined to do more and Harry always replied „We’re destined to do more Lou, we…”. Well, joke’s on Louis, because Harry is now singing his heart out in every country of the world and Louis is still driving the same old Toyota he bought when he was twenty.

 ***

“Not to be an ass or anything, but you could help with this shit, you know.” Zayn mumbles from across the register. He’s buried under a mountain of boxes, trying to get everything out on the shelves. Restocking is a motherfucking pain.

“I don’t even know why we keep three different brands of scotch.” Louis complains but steps in to put the bottles away. “Not like it’s a huge town or anything. No one even really buys liquor here.” With a roll of his eyes he empties a box and breaks it down. Zayn simply hums in agreement and the two manage to empty all four boxes within the next ten minutes. They don’t talk, they barely ever do. Zayn’s worked at the station for about a year now but still couldn’t break Louis. Not that he hasn’t tried, but Louis is a tough cookie and never in the mood to make new friends.

"I’ll take these out to the dumpsters; can you watch the register for a minute?” Louis asks just as the radio station switches to a new song song. _„And now, with his brand new single, it is Harry Styles nd Sign Of The Times…”_

"You know what, I might even light a cigarette of you don’t mind,” he adds as soon as he hears the opening accords.

"Go ahead. Wonder why you always run out of the fucking store when this song comes on. It seems like you’re the only person in this shithole of a town that doesn’t like Harry Styles.” Zayn wasn’t originally from Holmes Chapel. He moved here last year because he inherited a flat from his uncle and got kicked out of uni, so he took the opportunity. He had no idea about Louis’ personal history with Harry, and Louis intended to keep it that way. At least Zayn didn’t try to pry information out of him about Harry’s childhood.

"It’s not that I have anything against the kid. I’m just fed up with all the suckups that treat him like royalty just because he was born here.” Louis shrugs. He’s not even fully lying, people here act like Harry Styles’ some sort of superhero, when in all honesty, he hasn’t even stepped foot in Holmes Chapel since the day he had left. At least not that Louis knows of – but then again, Louis knows nothing of Harry anymore does he?

 

* * *

He’s on his second cigarette and it burn his lungs, but he usually goes through them quickly and that Harry Styles song is damn long. It’s not like Louis hasn’t secretly listened to the whole album and cried himself to sleep. The lyrics are brilliant, Harry is brilliant but it’s not news to Louis. It’s just a painful reminder and he wants to forget. Not that forgetting Harry seems possible, especially when the bloody radio plays his songs twice a day.

 

Louis’ scrolling through Instagram and likes a stupid post about cats when his phone starts ringing. The screen is so broken that Louis can hardly read the caller ID, but he recognizes the emoji that belongs to Liam.

"Hi Lima Bean, how may I assist you today?”

"Louis? Hi! You picked up so quickly. Aren’t you working?”

"Smoke break” Louis shrugs, not that Liam can see him. „Why did you call?”

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you were still good for Sophia’s birthday. A few people cancelled and she’s freaking out.”

Sophia was Liam’s on and off girlfriend for years. They’ve been back together for about a month now and Liam swears that they are good this time. Louis doubts it, but he likes Sophia, she’s alright.

"Sure, next Friday, right? Tell her that my offer is still up for body shots.” Louis laughs. „Is that really why you called?” It’s not entirely unbelievable, but quite unlike Liam to bother Louis during working hours. Especially not for such trivial things. Liam sighs, proving Louis right.

"Listen, I saw this ad for a room for rent…” Liam starts but Louis stops him.

"I told you Li, I’m not moving out.”

"I know you always say you can’t afford it, but it’s so cheap, Lou! That’s actually why I called you. The ad went up yesterday, so it might still be available. It’s like 70 quid plus shared utilities or something. You could afford that.”

"It’s not just the money Li…” Louis starts. Ever since his mum died two years ago, Louis took it upon himself to take care of his siblings. Even though Dan, his mum’s husband is great with the little ones, Louis still thinks that he needs a bit of a help with six kids. Well, five now, because Lottie’s off to uni and all.

"I know you always say that you need to help Dan. But he’s honestly got this. Fizzy’s like what, eighteen now? And Daisy and Phoebe can help out too, and really the little ones aren’t that little anymore.”

"Listen” Louis cuts him off "I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m fine. I’ve been taking care of them for years now, way before mum died. I’m fine, also I don’t even want to move out.” Which may or may not have been a lie. Louis knows very well that Dan doesn’t need him with the kids and he could pay rent alright. But he never lived alone, not really. When he first moved out, he shared a tiny flat with Harry – more like a hole or a closet but it was fine, they made it feel like a home. When Harry left, he couldn’t afford rent alone, so he moved back home and soon after Johanna got sick, so Louis stayed to help. Truth is, Louis has no idea what it’s like to live on his own and he’s terrified of it.

"Whatever Lou, I knew you’d be like that. But it’s a really good opportunity, I think you should take it. I’ll send you the link, ok? Please, just check it out.”

"Fine, whatever. Send me the link” Louis agrees, mostly just to make Liam happy. "I’ll check it out when I get off.”

 

&&&

 

Harry can’t write. Harry Styles, musician, creator of two Grammy nominated albums, idol of millions, and he cannot even write a damned chorus. And he’s been trying, ok? Ever since his last tour ended four months ago, all he did was staring at a blank page in his notebook, but nothing came. It’s like he lost all his inspiration and he was empty now. It’s been a nice five-year run, but that’s it. He’s out of songs, all he has left to do is spend all his money in Vegas and smoke pot out of Kim Kardashian’s bum to stay relevant.

“I can’t write sooooongs, Niall” Harry groans painfully. He’s been sitting on the sofa with his guitar for the past twenty minutes, but still nothing.

“’course you can, you just have to try a little harder.” Niall doesn’t even look up from the TV. He’s playing Fifa and he’s team is about to win. He used to be Harry’s PA, right when he first started out as a pop sensation, but quickly got promoted to best friend. Nowadays Niall mostly just collaborates on Harry’s songs – or writes Grammy winning hits for other people, because he’s a genius and also the Grammy’s a hater and would never actually give Harry an award.

Niall’s great, but nowm when Harry’s career is in crisis he’s not helping at all.

“All I’ve been doing for the past months is trying. I hate everything I write down, nothing’s good enough.” Harry’s always been a perfectionist, that’s why it took him five years to come out with two albums. He’s slow, but he prefers quality over quantity and his fans appreciate that.

“Maybe you just need a change of air. What about going back to Jamaica?”

“I thought about it, but then it’d feel like I’m doing the last album over again. Wouldn’t help, I need something new, Niall!”

“What about Fiji?” Niall says scoring a winning goal. He does a weird little victory dance and finally looks at Harry. “Really, check out Fiji. It’s warm, has beaches and rum.”

Harry doubts that Fiji would be the answer to his prayers, but he checks Airbnb anyway. He finds a huge villa and starts reading the reviews. People are complaining about cold water, others say it’s perfect. Harry gets lost in the middle and forgets all about writing as he tries to figure out whether the villa only has cold water or hot water.

“Haz? Harry! Your phone is ringing.” Niall stirs Harry out f his trance. He puts down his MacBook and sees that his phone in indeed ringing. And it’s Gemma.

“Hi, Gem? What’s up?” Harry answers quickly.

“Harry?” Gemma’ voice sounds full of tears which immediately makes Harry straighten up, all his nerves tingling.

“What’s wrong? Is mum…?”

“No, no. Sorry for scaring you. Mum’s right here beside me. She’s actually sleeping, she’s way too knackered from all the meds.” Harry sighs with relief.

Anne was diagnosed with an aggressive type of cancer that targets bone marrow six months ago. It’s been progressing way too quickly, and no doctor seem to be able to give happy news. Harry’s been terrified of what’s going to happen, and every call from Gemma makes his stomach churn.

“Oh, ok. Do you guys need anything?” He’s been paying for Anne’s treatments, even if they don’t seem to work. Harry feels like it’s the least he can contribute.

“Actually, yes.” Harry already has his banking site open on his laptop as Gemma continues. “But it’s not money, Haz. Mum just really wants you to come home.”

Harry stares blankly.

“Home?”

“Yeah. As in Holmes Chapel. She’s getting worse and she can’t travel, but she really wants to see you.”

The thing is, Harry hasn’t been home for almost six years now. The day he walked out of his shoebox of an apartment he shared with his then boyfriend, he never even though about that place. First, he went to London to start a career and as it escalated, he made LA his permanent home. He usually just flies his family out and that’s it. He hates Homes Chapel, it reminds him of the bleak and empty future he was always terrified of.

“I don’t…” He really doesn’t want to go home. But at the same time, his mum needs him and it’s not like he has anything to do now anyway.

“Listen, Haz. Mum would never tell you, but the doctors are giving up on her. They’re keeping her on strong painkillers but that’s about it, Dr Deakin says she doesn’t have much time left. I really think you should come home. To say goodbye…”

There it is. There are the words he was so terrified to hear.  Goodbye…

Thing is, he’s not ready. Not even close. He’s still just twenty-six, there is so much in life he needs to show his mother. He needs to introduce the love of his life to her – well, needs to find the person first, but irrelevant – he needs to give her grandbabies, dedicate and album to her, treat her like the queen she is. But he doesn’t have time, he’s running against the clock.

It’s not hard to make the decision, even if it’s terrifying.

“It’s ok, Gem. I’ll go home. I’ll be there for her as long as I can.” Which seems to be closer than ever.

“Thanks Harry. She really does miss you.” Gemma breathes and says goodbye.

Harry just stares at the wall for a couple minutes, completely forgetting that Niall is there. When is registers, he just looks at him with tears in his eyes.

“Ni, will you come home with me? I really fucking need you to.” He sobs and completely breaks down.

**Author's Note:**

> commens and kudos are a writes best friends.
> 
> tumblr: @byastrodust


End file.
